


Angel's Kiss

by Spica Starr (TwistingShadows)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmodeus (shall we date?: obey me!) - Freeform, Coffeeshop AU, I did this for my Twitter fans on DDSimeon_, Mentions of Diavolo, Other, Satan (shall we date?: obey me!) - Freeform, and OBEYMAX, based on early concepts/drafts, mentions of Solomon, mentions of lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistingShadows/pseuds/Spica%20Starr
Summary: A coffeeshop AU fic based on the early draft concept of Simeon being the owner of the Morning Star Cafe. Written as a thank you for all the support I've gotten on my Twitter account, DDSimeon_. Also written for Simeon Day as part of ObeyMAX.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Angel's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based on some of the early concepts of Obey Me and some characters mentioned will be taking on roles similar to that of the earlier drafts rather than everyone being students. Personalities are remaining unchanged because I only know how to write “grandpa who has just learned how to use a smartphone” and that’s who you fell in love with anyway.

The Morning Star café. You’ve heard of it, but you’ve yet to actually check it out. You’ve been quite busy learning the ins and outs of the town, after all, having recently moved here. If you’re being honest, it’s a bit intimidating. It’s not necessarily a big town, but there’s something about it that feels completely foreign and overwhelming to you. Something about the air makes you believe that there is much more than meets the eye here.

“Hey, have you been to Morning Star café downtown yet?” Asmo’s arms drape around your neck from where you’re sitting on the couch. “They just redid the place, so you should come with me to check it out. There’s this hot barista that just got hired too.”

“Let me guess,” Satan says without even looking up from his book. “You want to go down there and take photos before anyone else has a chance to.”

For a moment, a frown mars Asmo’s beautiful face. “And what if it is, hmm? Besides, it’s not like you aren’t interested in checking it out either.”

“Why don’t we all go together?” You suggest, trying to keep the peace between them.

“Good idea,” Satan replies with a smile, closing his book and getting to his feet.

“Wait, now?” You scramble to your feet as well.

“I don’t see why not. Now is as good of a time as ever.”

“Come on, you can help me figure out the best angle for a photo while we walk,” Asmo says, looping his arm with yours.

A short walk later, and you’re surprised to see a small crowd outside the café. Knowing how much Asmo prides himself on be the first to have the inside scoop, you turn to him just in time to hear him ‘tch’ at the gaggle of people. For a moment, annoyance flashes in his eyes before he’s all smiles again and, before you can stop him, he’s off and charming his way through the crowd until only the three of you are left. Cheerfully, he turns around and beckons you to join him. You can’t help but sigh a little at his actions—and Satan doesn’t look exactly pleased either—but what’s done is done.

You reach the door right as someone inside turns the sign around to signal the café’s opening. This seems to be the moment Asmo’s been waiting for, as he throws the doors open with a flourish, startling the poor barista who hadn’t had time to scramble away.

“Welcome to the Morning Star Café,” a melodic, tenor voice calls from behind the counter. “I’ll be with you in just a moment, feel free to take a seat in the meantime!”

The three of you find a nice spot by one of the windows, although it’s not as if there was a bad seat in the house, seeing as Asmo had charmed everyone else off.

“It’s a lot brighter in here now,” Satan comments, looking around at the ethereal décor in shades of light blues and whites. The colors reminded you a little of a clear, blue summer sky.

“Oh, definitely,” Asmo agrees, already with his DDD out to take photos. “It really gives my skin a certain glow, don’t you think?”

“It certainly brings back memories, that’s for sure,” the same beautiful voice from before chimes in with a soft chuckle, and you look up to see a dark-skinned man with short, dark brown hair standing in front of the three of you, dressed in a crisp white shirt, slacks, and a light green barista apron.

“Simeon?” Asmo seems to be genuinely surprised to see the man.

“Someone you know?” You inquire, your eyes not leaving the handsome barista.

The caramel-blonde shakes off his stupor. “Yes, you could say that Simeon is an old friend of my brothers and me. Well, except Satan.”

“They knew him from before my time,” Satan explains, noting the confusion on your face.

You blink, still not understanding. You loved the brothers, but they could be frustratingly cryptic sometimes.

Simeon chuckles, a melodic sound you feel that you could never tire of hearing. “I knew the brothers when they were in the Celestial Realm,” he explains with a patient smile. “I’m an angel. I was given permission to enter and stay in the Devildom as requested by Diavolo.”

An angel. An actual angel is standing in front of you. You can only stare in disbelief, although a part of you registers that this makes sense. He certainly has an otherworldly beauty about him—he’s practically glowing to you.

“It’s nice to see you again, Asmodeus, and a pleasure to meet you, Satan and…” He continues and trails off expectantly, waiting for your name. You give it to him, and he repeats it back. “Now, what can I get all of you today?”

You each give him your orders, and he walks back to the coffee bar to fulfill them. “You’re staring,” Asmo whispers once he’s far enough away. “See something you like?”

You glare at him, deciding not to grace his comment with a verbal response.

Simeon returns after a few minutes. “Here you are,” he says, placing your drinks in front of you. “Is there anything else I can get you?”

“Come sit with us!” The words leave your mouth before you even realize what you’re saying.

“Well…” He looks around at the empty shop, though not without a small raise of the eyebrow at the lack of people. Asmo just quietly takes a sip of his drink with a smug smile on his face. “I suppose I don’t have any other customers to attend to at the moment. And it would be nice to catch up with Asmodeus and get to know you better.”

The rest of the afternoon passes in a blur. You don’t remember anything you talked about or what you said, too captivated by the dark-skinned angel. The last thing you see when you go to sleep that night is his gorgeous blue eyes smiling at you.

* * *

The Morning Star Café quickly becomes part of your daily routine after that. You stop by every morning for a cup and again in the afternoon once you’re finished with whatever tasks you had for the day. Sometimes one of the brothers would join you, but most of the time it you would go by yourself. Honestly, you preferred it that way since it gave you a reason to keep watching Simeon as he worked without the possibility of an interruption. At some point, he stops charging you for your drinks, and lets the staff know as well. Feeling a little guilty, you start putting the money in the tip jar.

Most of the time, it’s fairly peaceful when you’re there, although there’s the occasional crowd whenever Solomon stops by. You met him around the third or fourth time you visited, and apparently, he’s a famous actor in the fantasy series The Tale of the Seven Lords. (Levi just about fainted when you told him.) You could never exactly pinpoint how the two of them knew each other—they’d always dodge the question whenever you asked—but they seemed to be really close to each other. If you were being honest, you were a bit jealous when you first saw Simeon and Solomon together, but Simeon assured you that Solomon was married to his work and their relationship was nothing more than close friends out of professional respect and admiration.

At some point, you start ordering lattes from time to time instead of your usual drink, if only to watch him draw beautiful pictures in the foam after seeing him draw a Rosetta for a customer. The first time, he draws you a heart. You don’t think anything of it, as it’s one of the simplest designs to make. You still don’t think anything of it as he continues to draw hearts in your foam, until one day when a customer asks him to draw one for them. She’s a cute demon, and is quite obviously flirting with him, much to your displeasure (although you do your best to hide it).

“Oh,” she says when she receives her drink, a pretty little tulip design in the center. “I wanted a heart. You can do that for me, right?”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. I’m not very good at hearts. If you’d like, I can have someone else make you another cup on the house.”

You’re shocked, knowing that he makes the best latte hearts you’ve ever seen.

“But—”

“I’m sorry, ma’am. As I said, if you’re not happy, I can have someone else redo it, but I need to get to my other customers.”

She huffs but takes the latte as it is. As Simeon turns around, he notices you staring slack-jawed at him and he raises a finger to his lips as if asking you to keep a secret. The latte he serves you once she’s gone has a perfect heart in the center.

Once again, you stare at him in mild confusion and disbelief.

“We’ll put this on the secret menu from now on,” he tells you with a subtle wink. “Just ask for an Angel’s Kiss and I’ll know.”

* * *

Days and months pass by as you continue to visit the café, getting closer to Simeon and learning his mannerisms and habits. You noticed at first that he read a lot when there aren’t any customers, and occasionally he’d jot something down on one of the café notepads for taking orders. Yet, as time goes by, he spends less and less time absorbed in his books and more time chatting with you during your stays at the café. He asks about everything, from how your day was to stories about the human world to silly, random questions pulled from thin air. Sometimes, you think your answers are boring or are hesitant to share what’s on your mind, but he always receives your words with the utmost interest, as if committing everything you say to memory with a smile.

And little things too, like how he rubs the back of his neck when he’s nervous or embarrassed, or how he will give little downward side glances with a pout when he wants something—usually towards Lucifer when he shows up, or Solomon. He’s also quite childish at times, especially with the brothers and even more so with Lucifer (they were apparently quite close before the fall), teasing them and calling them nicknames as if no time had passed between them and they weren’t demons and an angel. It was amazing to think that, when you first saw him, you’d thought he was almost untouchable—so serene and ethereal. And yet, it’s things like this that made you fall even more in love with him.

* * *

You’re quietly nursing your drink, mulling over your thoughts on just how you fell so hard for him when a shadow passes over you and you look up to see one of the barista demons standing there.

“Hey, you probably need to leave. We’re about to close up for the night,” they says as they pick up your once-warm drink that’s long since gone cold, carrying it to the back. You look down at your DDD and nearly fall out of your chair when you see the time. How did it get to be that late? You could have sworn it was just mid-afternoon a minute ago. Then again, time seems to easily slip away from you when you’re watching Simeon work.

“They’re fine. I’ll make sure they get home safely. You’re free to go for the night,” Simeon responds from where he’s finishing up at the register. The demon nods, pushing through the door with a shake of the head and leaving the two of you alone.

You rush to gather your things, not wanting to keep Simeon here any longer than he needed to be, but he’s already gesturing for you to sit down again. You do so, a bit confused, and he pulls over a stool to take a seat across from you.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how late it was,” you apologize.

He takes your hand in his. “It’s fine. I was hoping we’d get a moment like this together, and I’d be honored if you could stay a little longer. Of course, I don’t want to keep you either, if you have more important things to be doing.”

You quickly shake your head. There’s nowhere else you’d rather be right now.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying my coffee shop so much,” he says, flashing that smile of his that could light up a room and probably cure cancer. “I admit, it certainly makes my day when you visit. I’ve come to look forward to seeing your face every day. It’s been such a joy getting to know you personally over these past few months. When you walked through that door with Asmo and Satan I was completely taken aback. I’d never seen someone so absolutely stunning before. I believe you humans call it ‘love at first sight’?”

You nod, stunned a bit at the compliment, a blush creeping across your face. He’s…flirting with you, right? He has to be. As far as you know, people don’t just say things like that out of the blue.

Wait. **His** coffee shop?

Simeon chuckles, seeing the confusion on your face. “My apologies, I thought you knew. Yes, I’m the owner of the Morning Star Café. Well, the new owner, anyway. I’m surprised Lucy didn’t tell you. He’s the one who recommended me to Diavolo in the first place.”

Oh, Lucifer was certainly going to be getting an earful from you later. But for now…

“I’ll forgive you if you give me an angel’s kiss.”

“Hmm? Oh, of course.”

He starts to get up to make the concoction, but you grab his wrist. “Not the drink.”

Simeon looks at you quizzically for a moment before catching onto your meaning. He smiles, leaning in and holding you close. “Of course,” he repeats, closing the distance between your lips. It’s warm—like kissing a sunbeam, you suppose—the sensation spreading from your lips to the rest of your body, sending warmth to the depths of your soul and places you didn’t even know needed warmth.

After a minute or two, he pulls away and you can’t help but lean forward, chasing after that warmth before catching yourself. You look at him, a little embarrassed, and he chuckles again. “Typically angels aren’t supposed to give in to greed, but I think I can make an exception for you.” He leans in again. “This one is on the house.”

The second kiss is just as divine as the first. You could certainly get used to Angel's Kisses.


End file.
